Never Truly Free
by jeebaetfeathers
Summary: No one ever leaves the Isle unscathed. The people of Auradon don't know it but because of their actions, there has been an imbalance in magic. The Core Four have put their plan into place but the only way to finish what has been started is to enlist the help of the rival gangs from their home. With not much time left on their hands, how are they going to survive?


"I'm _back_ ," Mal drawled, her voice sounding bored yet authoritative. Ben easily recognised her voice and he could just about hear it through the wooden door to a storage closet. He could also see through a tiny peephole in the middle of the teal door and he had a perfect view of the VKs' conversation. He edged his way slowly right by the door, ignoring the ropes tied roughly around his wrists and ankles as they rubbed against his skin painfully.

"Loser. Party of one, right this way, please," Uma pointed at the table sarcastically before shoving a rusted, yellow-coated metal chair at Mal who caught it with ease. She made a cocky giggle but was silenced by Mal's glare.

"Why don't you take a seat Uma? And grab more chairs, will you? Three more to be precise," Mal smirked at the sea witch junior who sported her mother's shell necklace.

Anger flared in Uma's eyes, "I told you to come alone. You think that this is a joke? Don't think that we won't hook him-" Mal interrupted Uma's threat with a smirk.

"I'm not here specifically for Ben. That's for another time." Mal pointed out, not knowing that the king was just a few meters away. Jay, Evie and Carlos came in, their postures threatening and faces cold. They stood behind their friend, their eyes daring anyone around them to protest. Ben couldn't help but shiver as he caught sight of what he still believed to be his 'friends'. The way that they held themselves shook him to the bone and he couldn't help but wonder what could've have happened for them to even be able to act like this. Mal continued, "This... This is a business meeting."

Uma's face betrayed her as confusion flooded her features, "Wait, what? What do you mean?"

Mal rolled her eyes and scoffed, "I honestly didn't believe that you were this stupid Uma. But let me explain in a way that only your minuscule brain can understand," she pouted at the girl opposite her, amused at the way that she could so easily ruffle her feathers, "Why do you think that we have been stuck on this prison of an island for our entire lives?"

"What type of question is that? If this some kind of sick game of yours-" Mal put her hand up to stop her. She smiled darkly.

"Just answer the damn question."

Uma flicked her braids over her shoulder, "Fine. We're stuck here on this stupid island because of our parents' failures," Uma narrowed her eyes, "And what of it?"

At this point, Harry and Gil joined Uma and they stood behind her. Harry was having an intense stare-off with Jay while Gil was just doing his own thing and was smiling goofily, all teeth shown, as usual.

"We're going to succeed where they failed and finally be free of this floating piece of garbage _and_ Auradon. You don't honestly think that we acted as the Auradon's 'reformed' for the sake of it, do you?" Mal glanced at her friends behind her for a moment before raising her brow, waiting for an answer.

"Unlike those pompous idiots, we never bought it for a second. But what's your endgame then?" Uma questioned, her curiosity peaked.

"To finally be rid of threats, restrictions and ultimately to gain freedom. Despite what Ben said, he hasn't given the Isle a second thought after more than two months of becoming King meaning that we had to alter our plan a little bit. This meant doing something drastic to gain his focus back on the Isle," Mal explained.

This time, Harry spoke up, "What was your plan in the first place? Why didn't you just use the wand for whatever purposes when you had the chance?"

"Because, Harry," Evie reasoned, almost in a mocking baby voice, "We aren't idiots. Our parents underestimated their heroes and now they're stuck here. Even without a wand, they're going to find some way of defeating us. Ambition can only bring us so far and we've only scratched the surface regarding magic. Auradon has many powerful and magical allies on its side. There will always be a threat this way."

Jay continued, "We'll eventually get sent back to the isle and all of us lose any chance of ever escaping this damn island. All that it would take is one wrong move and poof."

Uma looked down, "Then we'll just continue to deteriorate and just end up soulless here on this island." Like Morty, she wanted to add, but even thinking about him had struck her cold heart hard.

"And that's why we can't fail. We're playing a risky game here and we can't afford to lose," Carlos's eyes were stern as he spoke, and everybody could notice a hint of sadness radiate in his tone.

"Why didn't you just tell the Royals about our situation and end it there? They must surely have enough 'kindness' in their hearts to find it within themselves to free us." Gil pointed out, finally paying attention to the now tense conversation.

Mal whispered quietly, Ben nearly huffed out 'speak louder' wanting to hear more of the exchange but he could barely breathe with the gag in his mouth."It's not that easy Gil. If anyone in Auradon finds out, then _they_ will find out. When the Mortem Clans find out that we've cheated death... multiple times in fact..." Mal shuddered, she could feel her eyes light up a bright emerald green, reminiscing in thoughts of magic.

Evie continued for her best friend, "The one reason that such a thing hasn't happened yet is that we've all been born and have died here. More specifically on the Isle of the Lost. The home of lost souls and ghosts. This means that our death count is masked under the wandering souls living here. So while we can die and come back here, the Mortem clans will be able to track our deaths in Auradon. Our souls have been suppressed here for so long that the barrier magic has latched onto them."

"How on earth do you know this stuff?" Asked Uma, her hands clenched tightly.

"I learnt about it when I was reading my mother's books on soul magic and from some extra research in the restricted section in the school's library. We're all living half-lives. Cursed lives. We'll never be truly free unless all of those who are affected are all properly rid of the taint themselves, or it will all just go round cursing us again, permanently." Mal confessed, her eyes still swirling with green magic.

"But what about our parents? And the other adults here? They know..." Gil mumbled.

"Everyone exiled to this island was brought back to life because of some stupid sorcerer. Meaning that their souls had resided in Hell at some point and they were just summoned back, I guess. What makes us different though, our souls held onto the mortal world when they weren't supposed to. It was our time to die and now we have to pay for skipping it," Mal seethed angrily. It was because of those worthless Auradonians and their 'anti-murder' spell that all of them were cursed.

"So, what are we going to do?" Uma asked, now understanding that they were now in dangerous territory. They have a chance to truly be free and Uma is willing to take it, even if it meant tolerating the other gangs.

Suddenly a door banged open and out fell a distressed Ben, his clothes ripped and hair a complete, tangled mess. The VKs looked on, surprised and horrified. Did Ben hear everything?

"Ben!? What. the. hell. Uma. This isn't funny," Mal looked at the others and they understood. They followed her lead and played along. The three behind her pretended to freeze in panic while Uma signalled for Harry to take hold of Ben. Harry grabbed the King by his collar and held a hook by his throat.

"So that's where you were hiding him. It seems that we can just take him now and be out of your... shrimp smelling hair," Mal smirked.

"I don't think so Mal," Uma looked at Ben in disgust who was struggling in his bonds, his muffled cries barely audible, "We'll be keeping him for a little while longer, maybe until our deal is all wrapped up."

Unfortunately for them, Ben was able to spit out his tight gag, "Mal! Look! I know that all of this pressure has been weighing on you but you don't need to do this! I know it wasn't right for me to pretend that your home didn't exist once you came over and I understand now!" Ben was beginning to become desperate, despite only hearing only half of the conversation, he didn't want to lose Mal. He secretly wished that it was all an act. That they were only pretending to be rotten to save him.

Ben was left with heavy breaths, his energy taken away by his squirming. Harry gave a sadistic grin, "Should I hook him now Uma? Please let me hook him!"

Uma scoffed, "We don't handle damaged goods, Harry. Put him somewhere more... secure. We can't have our little King Beast Jr. escape can we?"

"Mal! Hey! I'm your King! And I demand you to release me! I'll put in a good word for you too! You can get off this island! All of you!" Mal realised that he was slowly losing faith and gave him a well done but fake pitiful look.

Uma snickered at the 'angry' King, quite pathetic actually, "You're in no place to make demands. And last time I checked, we don't have a King."

With that final statement, Harry dragged Ben away, ignoring his pleas and the betrayed look in his eyes. The strong and disgusting smell of rotten fish finally registered in Ben's clouded mind as he was thrown out and shoved into a dark, dark place.

Mal huffed in relief, her thumb and index fingers pinching her nose. A headache rammed into her head, creating a pounding sensation that drilled its way into her temples. Evie looked at the purple haired girl, concerned, "Are you ok, M?"

Mal simply nodded and sat back down and this time, the other VKs shadowed her action and sat by the flimsy table. Mal's cogs were turning as a plan formed in her mind, once her doubts cleared she spoke, "I was able to see the recent and surface thoughts that Ben possesses in his mind. I don't think that he knows about it. So I believe that we are safe," Mal blinked and clenched her fist on the table but smiled coldly, "But just to be sure, get your crew to roughen him up a bit, to make him forget a few recent events."

Uma cocked her hat forward, exaggerating a 'yes ma'am' before giving the others a mocking laugh. They discussed the plan in more detail, and they soon learnt of the importance of what needed to happen and that it needed to happen soon. The other gangs were to hear this plan no later than the next day's sun high, meaning that their plan could not be interfered by anyone or anything.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well... That's it I guess. Their little plan and secrets will probably (unlikely due to unpredictable updates) be revealed later on. But basically, their souls have been messed up and their only solution is in Auradon and they have a limited amount of time depending on the person. There will also be flashbacks to points in the movies so that this story will make more sense.**

 **Regarding 'Friendlier Waters', I honestly don't know where I was going with it. I've written half of the first draft of the second chapter and I haven't really found the inspiration or motivation or any ideas on how to continue it without becoming unrealistic (well... more unrealistic than kids of Disney villains who were stuck on an island that somehow produced healthy looking kids on garbage). So I'm not really sure when the next chapter for that is coming out and I'm while I have an idea of where this story (Never Truly Free) is going, they might not be an update for a few weeks since school is starting in a week or so.**

 **This A/N was longer than expected but if you have any prompts or new ideas or want to ask me a question feel free to share them with me by using the reviews or by private messaging me. Thx!**

 **-Jeebaetfeathers**


End file.
